Many restaurants, food courts, eateries, etc. require the distribution of utensils. Placing a multitude of utensils in a canister is one common way in which utensils are distributed to customers. Utensils distributed in this manner, however, are subject to the environment and can be exposed to germs, dirt, etc. In addition, fitting a maximum number of utensils in each cup can be time consuming.